wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Tabea Alt
Ludwigsburg, Baden-Württemberg, Germany |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2012-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Kunstturnforum |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Marie-Louise Probst Hindermann, Robert May |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Injuredinjured}} Tabea Alt (born March 18 in Ludwigsburg) is an elite German gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2017 World Balance Beam bronze medalist, as well as the 2017 Stuttgart World Cup and London World Cup Champion. She has also represented Germany at the 2014 and 2017 European Championships. Junior Career 2012-2013 Alt made her international debut at the Dityatin Cup, winning bronze with her team and placing fourth on bars and floor, and sixth in the all-around and on vault. The following year she competed in a friendly meet against the USA and Romania, winning team silver and all-around bronze medals. 2014 In April, she competed in a junior friendly against gymnasts from Great Britain, Italy, Switzerland, and Spain, winning gold with her team and in the all-around. She competed at the European Championships, winning balance beam bronze, and placing fourth with her team and on uneven bars and fourteenth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the German Youth National Championships, winning the all-around in her division. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France. In the Open division, she won team and vault bronze and placed eleventh in the all-around, and in the Master division, she placed fifth on vault, sixth with her team and ninth in the all-around. 2015 Alt won team bronze at the Austrian Team Open in late February, and went on to win the all-around at the German Junior National Championships in late March. In late May, she won team gold and all-around silver at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In July, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain, Italy, and Brazil, winning balance beam gold, team silver, and placing fourth on vault and seventh in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia, winning team bronze, and placing fifth on bars, sixth on vault, and seventh in the all-around. Senior Career 2016 Alt made her senior international debut at the American Cup in New Jersey, but suffered falls on balance beam and floor exercise, finishing seventh. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team silver and helping Germany qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she won bronze in the all-around. In June, she won vault silver and placed fourth on bars, fifth in the all-around, and sixth on balance beam at the German National Championships. In July, she was named to the German team for the Olympics.Olympics She went on to compete at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team gold and placing fourth in the all-around. Rio Olympics Germany competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. They qualified sixth into the team final and finished sixth in the final, the highest team placement for Germany since 1988. 2017 Alt competed at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, which happened to fall on her seventeenth birthday. Aside from a mishap on uneven bars, her other routines were clean and she managed to win the all-around. She fared better at the London World Cup in April and won the title there with a better performance. Later in April, Alt competed at the European Championships in Cluj-Napoca, Romania. Although she had qualified third into the all-around, she came down with an illness and had to withdraw. She was well enough to compete in the balance beam final but only placed ninth. She missed the German National Championships in June to focus on school and prepare for the World Championships.missed GER Nats Following an impressive performance at the German World Trials, where she debuted two new moves on uneven bars, she was named to represent Germany at the World Championships. Both of her bars were submitted to the FIG: a stoop through with half turn transition from the high bar to the low bar and a Stalder to front tuck with a half twist dismount, both of which carry C ratings. Although she fell on uneven bars in qualifications, she qualified to the all-around and balance beam finals. In the all-around, she placed tenth, and in the balance beam final, she won bronze behind her teammate Pauline Schaefer and USA's Morgan Hurd. In November, she competed at the Swiss Cup, but didn't advance past the second round. 2018 She became injured in training and had to sit out the beginning of the season.injured Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “Fifth Street” by Delaville References